Timeline
Timeline of events within the Godzilla universe. Events 20th century Showa era * 1944: American and Japanese forces battle on Lagos Island. During the battle, the desperate Japanese forces are aided by a living dinosaur, a Godzillasaurus, living in seclusion on the island. With the help of their new and unexpected ally, the Japanese are able to drive the Americans off the island, though not before their ships manage to wound the creature. Yasuaki Shindo, commander of the Japanese forces on Lagos, pays respects to the Godzillasaurus for saving his men from certain defeat. * 1945: ** The Japanese cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki are bombed by the United States using atomic weapons. ** Word War II ends. * 1954: ** The Godzillasaurus of Lagos Island is irradiated and mutated by the Castle Bravo nuclear tests. Lagos is ruined by fallout, forcing the dinosaur to migrate to a new home: the new home in question ends up being Odo Island. ** The mutated Godzillasaurus arrives on Odo Island. The natives of Odo seek aid from Japan after the beast destroys several of their villages, calling the creature "Godzilla" after a mythological sea monster of their legends. Godzilla is observed by paleontologist Kyohei Yamane. The JSDF and United States Navy attempt to kill it, but fail. Later, Godzilla destroys the city of Tokyo, killing nearly 1,000,000 people and injuring half a million more. The behemoth is eventually slain by Daisuke Serizawa's Oxygen Destroyer weapon, though the tortured scientist allowed himself to die alongside the monster to prevent his weapon from falling into the wrong hands. * 1955: A second Godzilla emerges on Iwato Island, battling the prehistoric dinosaur kaiju Anguirus. The two creatures eventually arrive in Osaka, where Godzilla kills his opponent. Godzilla is pursued back to Iwato Island and is buried under an avalanche of ice by the JSDF. * 1956: Mining operations in the small Japanese town of Kitamatsu unearth the gigantic pterosaur species known as Rodan. Distressed, the two awoken Rodans attacks Fukuoka, leveling most of it with the power of their enormous wings. The JSDF initiates an operation to entrap the Rodans using a similar strategy as the one employed against Godzilla, this time triggering an eruption of Mount Aso. The operation is a success, and the flying monsters are entombed inside the volcano. * 1957: An alien race known as the Mysterians attack the Earth using the robot kaiju Moguera. The nations of the Earth unite against the alien threat and manage to destroy Moguera, afterward mounting a counterattack against the Mysterians. Using Maser technology reverse-engineered from the aliens, the United Nations forces are able to force the invaders off the planet. The Mysterians retreat back into space, but vow to return. * 1958: The reptile kaiju Varan is discovered near the isolated village of Iwaya. After being attacked by the JSDF, Varan destroys Iwaya before heading to Tokyo. There, the monster fights a vicious battle with the JSDF near Haneda Airport, but is eventually killed after being tricked into swallowing bombs. * 1961: Two magical fairies known as Shobijin are captured on Infant Island by an American businessman named Clark Nelson. Nelson takes the fairies back to the United States, where he intends to make a fortune exhibiting them to the public. However, the theft of the Shobijin angers the natives of Infant Island, who ask their god Mothra for help in retrieving them. Mothra chases Nelson to New York City and lays waste to the metropolis. Nelson is killed in a shootout with the police, and the Shobijin are eventually returned to Infant Island with Mothra. * 1962: ** After several years of internment, Godzilla frees himself from his glacial prison and attacks Japan once more, targeting the Hokkaido prefecture. His advance further into Japan is halted by the second King Kong. The two monsters battle on and around Mount Fuji, eventually tumbling into the ocean. Kong emerges from the water seemingly victorious, and swims back to his native Faro Island. Godzilla, however, is nowhere to be seen. ** Godzilla washes ashore near Nagoya, and is buried under a large pile of debris by a violent storm. Meanwhile, a massive insect egg is seen to have washed onto Japan's beaches as well. Godzilla frees himself from the debris and proceeds to march through Japan on a path of destruction, slugging off everything the JSDF and United States military can throw at him. Meanwhile, the egg is bought by Happy Enterprises, who seek to profit from it. Godzilla discovers the egg and tries to attack it, but is intercepted by the unexpected appearance of Mothra. Mothra fights Godzilla, valiantly defending her egg, but it is not enough, and the flying insect kaiju is killed. However, the egg finally hatches, revealing not one, but two larval Mothras. The Mothra larvae team up to take down Godzilla, forcing him back into the sea. Afterwards, the two larvae depart for Infant Island. * 1963: The ancient underground civilization of Mu prepares to attack the surface world, aided by their dragon guardian Manda. Striking with overwhelming force, the Muans launch a devastating attack on Tokyo. However, the flying warship known as the Gotengo intervenes, thwarting the plans of the Muans and defeating Manda using Absolute Zero weaponry. * 1964: ** One of the Rodans escapes his entombment inside Mount Aso, angered at the death of his mate. Shortly afterward, King Ghidorah, a three-headed extraterrestrial dragon kaiju, arrives on Earth inside a meteor. Soon he begins laying waste to much of Japan, and the JSDF is powerless to stop him. Godzilla, the sole surviving Mothra, and Rodan unite to defeat King Ghidorah, who takes flight and flees back into space. ** The mutated space kaiju Dogora appears and attacks Fukuoka. The JSDF manages to kill the amorphous monster using wasp venom. * 1965: The Vortaak attempt to invade the Earth a second time, again using King Ghidorah. Using mind-control technology, the Vortaak also take control of Godzilla and Rodan, and the two creatures assist King Ghidorah in his destructive rampage through several of Earth's cities. A daring operation by the GDF manages to free Godzilla and Rodan from the Vortaak's mind-control. The monsters then drive King Ghidorah off the planet once more. * 1966: Godzilla is discovered on Letchi Island, a small island in the South Pacific that is the base of operations for the terrorist group Red Bamboo. Godzilla fights the Red Bamboo's two monster guards: Ebirah, a giant lobster, and a giant condor called Ookondoru. Godzilla then escapes from the island seconds before it is engulfed in a nuclear explosion. * 1967: ** Godzilla is spotted on Solgell Island battling the praying mantis kaiju Kamacuras and the giant spider Kumonga. ** Solgell Island is determined as the future location of Monster Island, a GDF-backed kaiju containment site. * 1970: First sightings of the kaiju Gezora, Ganimes, and Kamoebas. * 1971: Godzilla emerges to battle the smog monster Hedorah, a giant space creature that feeds on pollution. Hedorah is defeated and driven into space. * 1972: ** The Monster Island facility is completed. ** The Vortaak conduct their third invasion of Earth using their giant monsters. This time, they send the cyborg Gigan, supported by King Ghidorah. Godzilla enlists the aid of his old enemy, Anguirus, to defeat the aliens, who once again flee back to their Vortaak masters. * 1973: The underwater Seatopian civilization utilizes their monster god Megalon to attack the human race, angered by continued nuclear tests and pollution of the Earth's oceans. The Seatopians beseech the aid of the Vortaak, who loan them Gigan to assist Megalon. Fortunately, Godzilla comes to the unlikely defense of the humans, teaming up with the size-changing humanoid robot Jet Jaguar. Supported by his new ally, Godzilla manages to stop Megalon and Gigan from destroying the surface world. * 1974: Angered by their continued failures, the Vortaak decide to construct a mechanical monster of their own. They base their machine off of Godzilla himself, the same kaiju who has had a hand in defeating them four times. This monster is known as Mechagodzilla. Mechagodzilla is unleashed upon Japan, piloted by a Vortaak command crew. Godzilla, along with an ancient guardian monster called King Ceasar, fight and destroy Mechagodzilla and thwart the alien's invasion plans. Mechagodzilla's damaged chassis is retrieved by the Vortaak crew, who escape into space using a flying saucer. * 1975: The Vortaak convince one of Earth's kaiju, Titanosaurus, to side with them in their next invasion attempt. Titanosaurus is backed-up by a rebuilt Mechagodzilla, this time boasting an autonomous mechanical brain in place of a command crew. Godzilla is nearly killed by the two monsters, but Mechagodzilla malfunctions, allowing the King of the Monsters to gain the upper hand. Godzilla proceeds to knock Titanosaurus back into the ocean, and the Vortaak order Mechagodzilla to retreat, admitting defeat. Heisei era * 1984: Godzilla is awoken from his aquatic slumber by a Soviet nuclear submarine accident. Enraged, Godzilla heads for Tokyo and tears the city apart. The JSDF launches the Super X, an aerial battle mecha, to fight the monster, but it is destroyed. Godzilla is then lured to the rim of the volcanic Mount Mihara, where an eruption is triggered that seals the kaiju within the volcano. * 1990: Godzilla is released from his imprisonment inside the crater of Mount Mihara by terrorists working for Bio-Major. * 1992: ** The Futurians, advanced humans from the year 2204, arrive in Japan and make contact with modern humanity. They gift mankind with the dead carcass of the King Ghidorah of their future, the monster having been defeated by Godzilla in a climactic battle. The Futurians also grant the GDF with advanced cybernetic technology, similar to that which powered Mechagodzilla. Before departing, the Futurians warn of an impending invasion by the Vortaak. ** Using the advanced technology gleaned from the Futurians, the GDF outfits the re-animated future King Ghidorah with cybernetic weaponry and advanced energy shields. This new mechanical guardian is dubbed Mecha-King Ghidorah. ** Godzilla attacks Tokyo once again. In response, the GDF deploys the newly-constructed Mecha-King Ghidorah against him. After a brutal battle, Godzilla is defeated by the cyborg and retreats, but not before heavily damaging Mecha-King Ghidorah. * 1993: ** Godzilla battles Mothra and her dark counterpart Battra in Yokohama. ** The GDF begins construction of several new anti-kaiju mecha units; the first is Mechagodzilla 2, the GDF's own version of Mechagodzilla based on the alien war machine. The second mecha is M.O.G.U.E.R.A., built around the skeleton of the destroyed Mysterian robot from 1957. * 1994: Godzilla is spotted near Kyoto, and is attacked by the GDF's new mecha, Mechagodzilla 2. Mechagodzilla 2 proves to be a supremely-effective weapon against Godzilla, nearly killing the monster. However, the timely arrival of Rodan, who had come to Godzilla's aid, prevents Mechagodzilla 2 from finishing off the King of the Monsters. * 1995: The GDF attempts to kill Godzilla using their two new mecha, Mechagodzilla 2 and M.O.G.U.E.R.A.. The two GDF robots ambush the kaiju in the ocean, but fail to kill him; instead, Godzilla heavily damages both of the mecha, and then attacks Fukuoka in retaliation. * 1996: Godzilla battles Destoroyah, an amalgamated kaiju comprised of trillions of microscopic organisms which were revived and mutated by the Oxygen Destroyer weapon which killed the original Godzilla in 1954. * 1998: A reptilian kaiju which was initially believed to be Godzilla attacks New York City. However, the monster is eventually identified as something entirely different, dubbed "Zilla". After a brief but terrifying romp through the city, Zilla is killed by the United States military. * 1999: The GDF begins construction of a third anti-Godzilla mecha. Initially dubbed "Mechagodzilla 3", the project is eventually retitled "Kiryu" (derived from Kikai-ryu, the Japanese word for "machine dragon"). Kiryu is to be a cybernetic organism, partially composed of a living, organic creature. Plans are made to acquire G-cells for use in the Kiryu project. Millennium era * 2000: Godzilla battles the alien entity called Millennian. Millennian steals G-cells and uses them to evolve into a stronger form, Orga. Godzilla manages to destroy Orga after a brutal brawl in Tokyo. 21st century * 2001: Godzilla battles and defeats the giant dragonfly kaiju Megaguirus, queen of the Meganulon. * 2002: ** Kiryu is completed and first fielded against Godzilla. However, the mecha proves ineffective at halting the beast's advances. ** The Vortaak launch a full-scale invasion against the planet Earth, this time fielding their own military in support of their alien kaiju. In addition, the Vortaak employ a massive wave of mind-control on the Earth's monsters at Monster Island. The kaiju, under the Vortaak's control, begin assaulting many of Earth's major cities; the Vortaak declare that the attacks will only cease with humanity's full surrender. However, Godzilla is able to break free of the Vortaak's control, and battles many of his former allies who are under the sway of the Vortaak. Finally, Godzilla is teleported to the Vortaak mothership to do vattle with their ultimate weapon, a rebuilt and upgraded Mechagodzilla. Godzilla successfully defeats the mechanical beast, and the Vortaak teleport him back to the planet before retreating, but not before vowing to one day return. * 2004: The Vortaak return to attempt another full-scale invasion, again taking control of many of the Earth's monsters using mind-control. This time, they field a new creation of theirs: SpaceGodzilla, a genetic clone of Godzilla himself, but boasting powerful telekinetic and crystallizing abilities. SpaceGodzilla is eventually defeated by Godzilla atop Mount Fuji, and is presumed dead after being sucked into a miniature black hole of his own making. The Vortaak leave the Earth once again in total defeat. Post-Millennium era * 2024: The Crystal Crisis occurs; it begins with a meteor shower raining down on Earth, causing dramatic climate shifts and earthquakes. Simultaneously, the monsters of Earth begin to attack cities across the globe, driven mad by the radiation of the crystals growing on the ground. The Vortaak return, choosing to take advantage of the situation by using the power of the crystals to seize Earth. However, Godzilla successfully downs their mothership, which crashes in San Francisco Bay. Eventually, SpaceGodzilla is revealed to be the source of the crystal incursion, and attempts to reenter the Earth through a wormhole in New York City. Godzilla teams up with the monsters of Earth and the GDF's mecha units to defeat SpaceGodzilla, banishing him back through the wormhole. Category:Timeline